Miraculous in Paris: Stories by Me
by pancham 98
Summary: This fanfic contains my original characters. This also takes place during season 1. Read and enjoy.


It was a bright sunny day in Paris. Little Johnny Agreste, the little brother  
of teen model and heartthtrob, Adrien Agreste, was bored in his room,  
watching Blue's Clues & You on TV. He was lonely. Johhny got up and went  
to find his brother Adrien. He found him downstairs, practicing piano.

"Hi, big brother," said Johnny.  
"Oh, hi, Johnny," Adrien said, looking up at his baby brother.  
"Nice song you're playing. Say, wanna play some video games with  
me later?"  
Adrien sighed sadly. "I wish I could, little brother. But I have  
another photo shoot today."  
"Aww!" Johnny groaned. "You're always busy modeling and wooing the ladies."  
Adrien blushed about the ladies part. "I may be a heartthrob, but I don't  
care about that stuff."  
"Well, anyway, will you have any time today to play with me?" asked Johnny.  
"I don't know, Johnny," said Adrien, sadly.  
"Well, daddy turned me down, again, today, claiming he had plans."  
Adrien sighed again. "Yeah, I don't see him much either. Frustrating, huh?"  
"The very thought makes me... What's that L word that means beyond mad?"  
"Livid."  
"Yeah, livid. Well, I guess I'll see you later, Adrien."  
"Johnny, wait!" Adrien called out. "How about you come with me to the photo shoot?  
Maybe you can find someone to play with there."  
"Okay," Johnny said with a smile.

At the park, Adrien was underway, modeling and posing for the camera. At the photo shoot was  
Marinette, a blue haired girl who has a major crush on Adrien, Alya, a reporter for the school blog,  
and Brad, an artist and fan of the Miraculous superheros.

"Whoo!" said Brad. "Show 'em what you got, Adrien!"  
"Don't distract him," Marinette said in a loud whisper.  
"Sorry," Brad said, blushing.  
Johnny went up to Marinette, Alya and Brad.  
"Hi," he said. "Would one of you guys play with me?"  
"Hey, Johnny," said Brad. "We're kinda busy watching Adrien, so I don't know."  
"Marinette, do you wanna play with me? We can play Runway Fashion Show."  
"Umm..." Marinette muttered.  
"Come on," said Johnny. "I'll even wear girls' clothes for you."  
"I don't know," said Marinette.  
"Alya, what about you?"  
"Huh?" said Alya. "Oh, uh, maybe later, Johnny."

"GRR!" Johnny growled as he walked away. "Why won't anyone play with me?"

Meanwhile, in the lair of Hawk Moth, the villain saw Johnny's sorrow.  
"A lonely boy who wants attention," he observed. "He'd be perfect for a villain."  
Hawk Moth takes a butterfly and darkens it. The Akuma flew into the city.  
"Fly away my little Akuma and evilize him," said Hawk Moth.

Back at the park, Johnny sat on the bench with his action figure and pouted.  
"Ugh! It's not fair!" he said. "I hate being ignored!"  
Suddenly, the Akuma flew into the action figure and becomes dark. Johnny felt the  
evil energy go inside him.

"REDRUM, I am Hawk Moth. You are right, it isn't fair that people won't play with you.  
But with your control, you can force people to have playtime with you. But in return, I  
want you to retreive the earings of Ladybug and the ring of Cat Noir. Do we have a deal?"

Johnny made an evil face. "Yes, Hawk Moth. Your wish is my command! Let's play!"  
He cackles as he transforms into REDRUM.

Meanwhile, back at the photo shoot...  
"So, Alya," said Brad, nervously. (He has a crush on Alya.) "I heard Melanie Martinez's new movie,  
'K-12' is playing at the multi-plex Friday. Wanna go with me?"  
"Hmm," said Alya. "I'll think about it."  
"Okay," said Brad.  
Brad had a crush on Alya ever since he met her. He doesn't know what he loves about her. Could  
it be her sense of humor, her talent, or maybe her cuteness? Whatever it is, he loves her.

Suddenly, Brad saw something in the corner of his eye. It was REDRUM. He was zapping someone  
to control them to play with him.  
"Hey, girls," said Brad. "Look at this."  
Alya and Marinette turned around and saw REDRUM.  
That must be an Akumatized villian! thought Marinette.  
"Uh, I'll be right back," said Marinette, before she ran off.  
Brad and Alya exchanged looks and shrugged, wondering what Marinette was  
running off for.

Marinette hid somewhere where no one can see her. Then she summoned her kwammi, Tikki.  
"We got a villain on the lose," said Marinette. "You know what that means."  
"Right, Marinette," Tikki said with a wink.  
"Time to transform! Tikki, SPOTS ON!"  
With that, Marinette transformed into Miraculous Ladybug.

Back at the park, Adrien was still doing the shoot. He yawned a little. Just another photo shoot  
with the same old poses. Then, he saw REDRUM running to the photographer. He zapped the photographer  
and right away, he's in REDRUM's control.

"I'll play with you, REDRUM," said the photographer in a hypnotized voice.  
"Uh-oh..." said Adrien. "Akuma alert."  
He ran off and summoned his kwammi, Plagg, who was busy eating his favorite cheese.  
"What's up, Adrien?" he asked.  
"Akuma villain," said Adrien. "We gotta take action, now. Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"  
With that, Adrien transformed into Cat Noir.

In no time flat, Ladybug met up with her black cat partner.  
"Purr-fect timing, Miladybug," said Cat. "Did you see that little kid villain?"  
"Yeah," said Ladybug. "There's gotta be a way to calm him down and de-evilize him."  
"Don't worry," said Cat, smiling. "We're Ladybug and Cat Noir. We always find a way."  
Ladybug giggles. "Right. Let's get to work."

"Gee," said Brad, back at the park. "I wonder where Adrien went."  
"Don't know," said Alya. "But I hope he'll be okay with that little maniac  
on the loose."  
"Relax," said Brad. "Cat Noir and Ladybug will handle this as usual."  
"Oh, that reminds me," said Alya. "I need to update my LadyBlog." She took out her phone  
and logged into her blog. It wasn't long before the two of them saw Ladybug and Cat Noir  
coming up to them.  
"Excuse us," said Cat. "Have you guys seen a little brat causing havoc?"  
"Yeah," said Alya. "Over there."  
"Thanks," said Ladybug and Cat in unison as they ran off.  
"Better tape this for your LadyBlog, Alya," said Brad.  
"Too bad I didn't film them talking to us," said Alya.  
"Maybe next time," said Brad.

After REDRUM zapped another person, he noticed our two heroes.  
"A-ha!" he said. "A kitty cat and Ladybug has come for a playdate."  
"Not in a million years, twerp!" said Cat.  
"What's the matter kitty?" asked REDRUM. "You don't wanna play with lil' old me?"  
"I know what you're trying to do," said Cat.  
"Oh yeah? Well then, hand over your Miraculous."  
"Never!"  
"Then perhaps the Ladybug would give me hers."  
"Not on your life!" said Ladybug, trying to lasso REDRUM with her yo-yo.  
REDRUM dodges the yo-yo lasso.  
"Dang it!" said Ladybug. "He's so agile."

Then, REDRUM starts to antagonize Cat Noir.  
"Oh, black kitty...!" he sang.  
"What?" said Cat.  
*Everybody wants to be a cat!*  
"No fair!" said Cat, scowling at REDRUM. "That's my favorite song!"  
*Because the cat's the only cat, who knows where it's at!*  
"GRR!" growled Cat. "That's it. I'm gonna whack him with my staff."  
"No!" said Ladybug. "We don't wanna be _too_ violent."

*A square in the horn makes you wish you weren't born...*  
"SHUT UP!" said Cat.  
REDRUM was standing on a swing set, singing and taunting away.  
Perfect time to use Cataclysm.  
"You asked for this," said Cat. "CATACLYSM!"  
With that, Cat destroys the swing set. Then, REDRUM ran away again.  
"Get back here!" said the two heroes.  
"Nyah, nyah!" taunted REDRUM. "Try and catch me!"

"LB," said Cat. "I think now is the time for your Lucky Charm."  
"Okay," said Ladybug as she throws her yo-yo into the air. Today's Lucky Charm is...  
"A magnet?" said Ladybug. "What am I supposed to do with this?"  
Then, Ladybug noticed the action figure in REDRUM's hand. It was made of metal.  
"I got it," said Ladybug. "Cat, distract REDRUM while I retreive his doll."  
"I thought it's an action figure," said Cat.  
"Doesn't matter, just do it!"  
"Right!"

Cat distracted REDRUM by pouncing around him. REDRUM chased him until he fainted and dropped  
the action figure. Ladybug used the magnet and got the metal doll.  
"Okay," she said. "It's time to de-evilize."  
Ladybug destroyed the doll and the black Akuma came out. Ladybug catches it.  
"No more evil doing for you, little Akuma," she said as she restores the Akuma back  
into a butterfly. She lets the butterfly go.  
"Bye-bye, little butterfly."  
Then, Ladybug tosses the Lucky Charm into the air.  
"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" she yelled.

After that, REDRUM turned back into little Johnny Agreste. Everything else turned back to normal.  
"Ugh!" moaned Johnny. "What happend?"  
Johnny? thought Cat. Oh my gosh! He must have felt too lonely.  
Then, Johnny came back into reality and sees the two heroes.  
"No way!" said Johnny. "Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir? You two are my heroes!"  
"Why, thanks," said Cat. "I couldn't done it without my Ladybug."

BEEP! BEEP!  
"Oh, we gotta go," said Ladybug. "Nice meeting you, Johnny!"  
Johnny gasped. "She knows my name!"  
"See ya, squirt," said Cat with a wink. "Meow!"  
"Wow!" said Johnny. "Wait till I tell everyone that I met Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"Our play date is not over, Ladybug," said Hawk Moth. "One day, I will defeat you. One day."

**Well, that was the first story. Tune in next time for my next one.**


End file.
